Talk:Sairai/@comment-73.45.144.201-20140924235714
During the song, I somewhat hear in the background some not too loud, angry, drawn-out whispering, and it seems that the music is trying to cover this whispering. Since the game suggests that this "masked lady" (I'll just call her Sairai after the song with her only art) is more pessimistic, and that she wants the music to stop playing, and seemed happy that the tree had stopped growing, I feel like that she has this slight hatred towards the girl (I'm just gonna call her Magnolia after the most popular song with her art on it) and with also Deemo, but she still stays. Now, how this all ties together (In my own personal theory) is with the song "Reverse (Parallel Universe)". Maybe the game is suggesting that this IS a sort-of "parallel universe" in which the girl has fallen into? Due to two coordinates, one in the library and one in the room with the cat, both pointing to a children's hospital, this hints at it somehow playing within the game. Also, although it only happened once to me, if you press on a window in the cat room, you sometimes hear sounds of what seems like a heart monitor beeping, footsteps, and just generic people talking. Due to the sounds and the coordinates, and Magnolia somehow finding herself in this place with no memory of it before, I believe that she's in a coma. Now, back to Sairai. My prediction is that she, not only represents negativity, but also a proxy. For those who don't know what I mean, a proxy is a person who is partially or fully under control by the urban mythos "Slender Man". Some famous proxies are "Masky" (Tim) and Hoodie" (Brian) from the YouTube fan-made series "Marble Hornets", and Kate "the Chaser" from the video game "Slender: the Arrival". Proxies always have their faces concealed by a mask. Also, Deemo himself is similar to the Slender Man. They are both tall, have abnormally long arms, and are both well-dressed. Deemo wears a tuxedo that blends in with his skin and with a white bow-tie, while the Slender Man also wears a tuxedo with an either red or black regular tie. Although, Deemo has pure black skin while the Slender Man has pure white skin, and Deemo has white eyes, although the Slender Man has no facial features whatsoever. It seems as if Sairai is forced to be at Deemo's mansion, because of her negativity towards everything, minus the tree when it stopped growing. Deemo, on the other hand, represents positivity, as he kindly takes in Magnolia and cares for her. He helps to get her back to the trapdoor by always playing the piano for her. Also, Deemo could represent the player. The more you play, the more you help Magnolia, and the more the tree grows until its limit. Although, this is opposite to the Slender Man. According to many stories, he abducts and murders people, and either places their organs in plastic-like bags or hangs their corpses from trees, but as time went on, the more ritualistic practices were removed. Out of all people, he mostly abducts children. Again, back to the game. In all, my small, weak theory with many gaping holes of pure evidence is that Magnolia somehow became in a coma (Maybe somehow tied with the Slender Man, due to similar, but not exact, resemblances with him and Deemo, with Sairai acting as a proxy) and that she is (for now) mentally imprisoned in Deemo's mansion. Music is what seems to help her the most. Of course, this could all be completely wrong when the game fully updates the storyline. Sorry for just randomly posting a weak theory. I guess I got way off-track with my original idea.